The Kiss
by legalesa1
Summary: Neville asks Luna on a date. Bad summary sorry.


" Luna? Are you alright?"

" Luna, come on wake up, please"

" Guys she's waking up."

My eyes slowly flicker open, and I see myself surrounded by everyone in the D.A. My vision was still a bit blurry, but I could make out some faces. There was Hermione, Ron, Harry, Cho, Fred and George, and then Nevile. I looked around trying to figure out where exactly I was.

" You're in the hospital wing. That's why it's so bright." George said with a small smile.

" What happen?" I asked very confused.

" You fainted and hit your head pretty hard. So if your head hurts that's why." Nevile said with tear stained cheeks.

" Yeah my head does hurt a bit." I said with a small sigh.

Hermione then came over to me and started asking all of these questions. She was asking if I remembered anything that happened before I fainted. I tried to remember anything, but sadly I couldn't remember one thing.

" Can I please get some sleep? I appreciate you trying to help, but I'm very exhausted." I said with a huge yawn.

" Of course." Hermione said as she left with Harry and Ron.

" We will check up on you later. Ok?" Said Fred and George with a sweet smile.

" Of course. Thanks again." I said smiling.

" I will get you the work you missed." Cho said giving me a small hug.

" Thank you Cho, it means a lot." I said hugging her back.

" I'm really glad that you're ok." Nevile said with a nervous laugh.

" Me too. Thanks for staying, but you can leave now. I don't want you to miss class." I said sweetly.

" Y-yeah I suppose you're right." He said turning to leave, but he then turned back around.

" I- I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmade sometime. You know when you're feeling better." He said really softly as he turned a bright shade of red.

" Aw I would love to Nevile." I said smiling.

" R-right, well till then." He said waving and leaving.

I had to admit Nevile was so adorable when he was nervous. But I had to get some rest before I went on any date. I let my eyes softly close and let my imagination take me somewhere new once again.

" WHAT?!" Cho said once I told her about the date.

" Well I will need to work my magic on you." She said very excited.

" You really don't need to go to all this trouble Cho, really you don't." I said looking down at my feet.

" Nope to late!" She said with a squeal of excitement.

With a sigh I grabbed my bag and left for the library to finish the rest of my homework. There was a very loud crash and I knew that Peeves was up to no good once again. Unlike most students and teacher, Peeves doesn't really bother me, I mean is he rude yes, but he is just trying to have some fun. I made it to the library unscaved and started on my homework.

" L-Luna?" I heard from behind me.

" Oh, Nevile hello." I said as I turned around.

" May I join you?" He asked turning red.

" Of course." I said waving my hand to invite him to sit down.

" So. Um the date, I was thinking maybe around 6 or 7, which ever works for you." He said scribbling down notes.

" 7 sounds great." I said with a smile.

" Great so I'll meet you by the Great Hall at 6:30?" He asked.

" That sounds about right." I said blushing.

" Alright see you then." He said gathering his things and quickly leaving.

I checked the clock and started packing up myself. If I was going to be on time to this date I need to let Cho start as soon as she can. I quickly walk back to the common room and find that Cho is already waiting for me.

" There you are! Here put this on go." She said holding out an outfit she picked out.

" Ok." I said taking it from her and quickly changed. After I was finished I was totally shocked. She picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a beautiful faded blue shirt, paired with a denim jacket. She picked out heels for me to wear, but I decided to just go with my converse, they were much more comfortable.

" Well are you done yet?!" Cho yelled banging on the door.

" I'm coming." I said as I opened the door and stepped out into the main Common room.

" You look AMAZING!" She said inspecting my outfit.

" Of course you didn't wear the heels. I figured you wouldn't, I just wanted them as a choice." She said smiling.

" What time is it?" I ask not wanting to be late.

" 6. Why?" She asked.

" We have 30 minutes before I have to go. So do what you want." I said sitting down in a chair.

" Alright. Lets not delay." She said as she grabbed a hairbrush. After a whole 20 minutes of endlessly poking and prodding my hair was finished. I looked in the mirror and I saw someone who wasn't at all myself. My hair was put up in a beautify done bun, with a braid surrounding it, she left some of the shorter parts of my hair down to frame my face. I just couldn't believe that my hair could ever look this great.

" Thank you so much Cho. You did an amazing job." I said giving her a quick hug.

" I'm glad you like it. Now you need to go if you don't want to be late." She said pushing me toward the door.

" I'm going," I said as I quickly left the Common room. I then practically ran down the stairs and to the Great Hall, where Nevile was waiting for me. He cleaned up quite well, his hair was combed and he was very a very simple outfit of black trousers and a dark brownish shirt.

" Nevile!" I hollered trying to get him to turn around. Once he turned around, his eyes were almost the size of the moon. I felt a blush come on, but I really didn't care. I finally made it and I gave him a hug.

" You look great." I said smiling.

" You look, I can't even explain it." Nevile said blushing.

" You can thank Cho, but we need to go." I said looking at a nearby clock.

" Well then lets go." He said grabbing my hand.

We talked the entire way to Hogsmade and Nevile was very talkative once he was comfortable. He told me about his first flying lesson and how he broke his wrist. I then told him silly stories about my past. Like once time how I was playing by a creek and I fell in because my dad pushed me. We finally made it to the Three Broomsticks and we grabbed a table in the back.

" Your dad really pushed you in?" Nevile asked still not believe that my dad did.

" Of course he did!" I said bursting into hysterical laughter.

" That's so mean." He said with a smile.

" Oh well. I didn't mind it really. It was just before my mum." I stopped talking not wanting to say anything else.

" My parents are dead as you know well." Nevile said softly.

" Before my mum died." I finished even softer.

" What happen?" He asked as the waiter gave us our Butterbeer.

" She was a brilliant witch, until one of her spells went terribly wrong." I said taking a sip of Butterbeer.

" I'm really sorry Luna." Nevile said as he softly took my hand in his.

" It's alright really." I said drinking more Butterbeer.

" Lets change subjects shall we?" He asked smiling.

" Why not?" I replied.

For the rest of the we just talked about little stuff that didn't make much sense to anyone else in the room. I told him about Nargles and Wraspurts, but he was more fascinated then skeptical. I loved talking to Nevile; he made everything seem a whole lot better no matter what was going on.

" We need to head back." He said looking at the clock.

" Yeah." I said getting up.

We paid and then started to walk back to the Castle. The temperature had dropped dramatically and my denim jacket wasn't keeping me very warm. Nevile noticed and handed me his huge black jacket.

" But you will be cold." I said.

" No I wouldn't. Come on lets just get inside before it starts to snow." He said with a small laugh.

We finally made it back to the castle without any snow interference. Nevile walked we back to the Common room and I handed him, his jacket back.

" Thanks. I had a really great time." I said smiling.

" I did too. Maybe we can do it again sometime?" He said blushing slightly.

" Yeah that would be lovely." I said walking to the door.

" Luna. Wait!" Neville said catching my arm gently.

" Yes Nevile?" I asked.

Then before I could do anything he gave me a quick kiss and then was off. I quickly walked into the Common room where Cho was waiting. She knew something happened because I was a bright shade of red.

" He kissed you didn't he?" She guessed raising an eyebrow.

" Is it that obvious?" I replied with a laugh.


End file.
